Various attempts have been made to provide cleaning pads in the form of mitts which can be worn upon the hand.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,881 of Murray describes a cleaning mitt having a hand compartment to accommodate the hand of the user through an opening. The mitt includes a cleaning pad mounted on the front face of the mitt and a peel off removable sealing cover over the cleaning pad, and an outer pocket which accommodates the pad sealing cover after removal of the cover from its position covering the cleaning pad. However, Murray '881 does not also have an absorbent, drying pad.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,789 of Oster describes a disposable pad for cleaning a toilet seat. The cleaning pad has a wet cleaning agent absorbed therein. A flap opens to expose the cleaning pad. When the flap is folded back after use, the now exposed folded surface can be used as a drying surface. However, the user's hands must manually grasp a pull-tab, which may be contaminated by the surface being cleaned. In addition, the folded flap does not fully cover the drying surface of the mitt, so there is an exposed portion of the contaminated surface which is not covered by the flap, making for a contaminated and unsightly drying surface.
Other related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,081 of Sutton, which describes a cleaning pad with a handle rod to hold during use. While Sutton '081 includes a pad, which is wet on one side and dry on the other side, it does not provide a mitt for the user's hand to be inserted into.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,081 of Leny discloses a disposable wet cleaning pad within a sealed package, wherein a dry absorbent pad is also included. However, Levy '081 does not describe a cleaning mitt for insertion of the hand of the user therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,357 of Nakamura describes a sealed, tear-openable package with a wet cleaning pad and a dry absorbent pad. However, Nakamura '357 does not also function as a mitt.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,733 of Lerner discloses a cleaning mitt with a wet cleaning surface, but not with a drying surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,921 of Jury discloses a grease-absorbing mitt without an opposite drying surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,934 of Morin describes a sealed package with two airtight compartments; one with a sponge moistened with cleaning fluid and a separate drying pad. However, Morin '934 does not describe a mitt.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,068 of Raines discloses a cylindrical sealed meat package with a tear-off cover.
However, none of the aforesaid patents provide a convenient cleaning mitt having a wet cleaning surface on one side and a dry absorbent drying surface on the other side, wherein the wet and dry surfaces are isolated from each other by a sealed pouch enclosing the mitt.